


Practice

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost a Triple Drabble, F/M, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Leia's first kiss.





	Practice

His mouth waited above hers, the anticipation thick while they shared air. She caught his jacket in both hands, and pulled him down, brushing her lips experimentally over his. He smiled, breaking the kiss.

“What?” she demanded. But she didn’t give him a chance to respond, taking his face in both hands and kissing him again. She had no idea what she was doing and might be embarrassed if she didn’t want to be close to him so completely.

Her tongue tentatively swiped along his lips, and she was rewarded with a little gasp. He backed her against the wall, hands moving over her with some hesitation. She suspected he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing either.

She stood on her tiptoes, tugging him into a more forceful kiss, catching his lower lip between her teeth, slowly increasing the amount of pressure. He sighed, opening his mouth to her and wound his fingers into her hair.

She pressed her tongue into his mouth, searching for his. Oh, it felt weird. Weird but sort of nice. Well, until he tried to suck her tongue out of her mouth completely.

She pulled back wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What was that?”

“A kiss?” he ventured, cheeks bright pink.

“No, that last part”—she folded her arms with a smirk—“we were kissing, and then you tried to eat my tongue.”

“I heard that’s what people liked.” He frowned, defensive.

“Well I didn’t.” She turned and stalked off.

**Author's Note:**

> > write 250 words of Leia's first kiss  
> GOGOGOOGOGOG  
> DON'T THINK JUST WRITE
> 
> This is what came of an exercise thrown down by FestiveFerret a few months back. Mild editing took place pre-posting.


End file.
